Holland Arachne
Holland Arachne '''is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor and son of ''Arachne ''from '''Greek Mythology. Holland currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program, and sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict. He knows that he was chosen by Arachne, but obviously doesn't want to be a spider permanently for a rather long time. Character Personality ''' A fairly obvious trait that Holland holds is his '''awkwardness. No one knows exactly why he's so awkward, and no one really has asked. Holland personally believes that he's awkward because of many things, but it's mostly because he never had much social interaction with a lot of people until he began attending the school. This also made him a bit shy, but he managed to fit in with a group of people that don't try to force him into situations. Another thing about Holland is his stubbornness. Once focused on something he wants to do, and his told not to do it specifically, he wants to do it more. He is also fairly determined because of this. For the longest of time, he always wanted to please his mother, and he knows he never will but it doesn't hurt to try. Holland is also very clever and intelligent, as a child, he always took an interest in books, science, and math. He always wanted to discover new information and retain it, which he mostly can do. Apart from a few things, he's really bad at remembering names, and he's also really absent-minded. Gentle, kind, and sweet also all describe Holland. He takes his time to be someone who can be there for someone when really he needs someone. He is also mostly optimistic for someone who shouldn't have a reason to be because of his semi-sad life and what destiny wants him to be. Finally, Holland can get described as nervous and anxious. This stemmed from his mother abandoning him early on in his life and then finding out his father was dead. Not to mention several years later, Holland's uncle Nathaniel died from an unknown illness. It is very obviously seen from a few of his nervous ticks which include: biting his lip, finger-tapping, leg shaking, and then when he rambles on about a subject stuttering, pausing, and restarting it. Appearance Holland is on the taller side at about 5'8" and has a bit of muscles. His hair is curly, messy and dark brown in color. Holland's eyes are a dark brown to match. His clothes are mostly composed of spider and web motifs. He mostly wears sweaters, jackets, and jeans. Hobbies and Interests ''' '''STEM Holland is very interested in STEM, but specifically the Science, Technology, and Engineering part of it. He's always been interested in it since he was a child. He does want to research more in science and possibly become a scientist. Marvel It's fair to say that Holland is obsessed with Marvel. He's always found the story of the heroes and sometimes even the villains to be relatable. Holland specifically relates to Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker, to be relatable. To a point he dressed up as Spider-Man instead of Han Solo for Halloween to this day. He also really likes Tony Stark, Miles Morales, Carol Danvers, and Gwen Stacy. He's also very much obsessed with the movies and will drag someone willing to go see them with him. Star Wars Holland also really enjoys Star Wars. It's safe to say he has had a crush on Han Solo since he first watched it, and then he gained a crush on Poe Dameron as well. Weaving and sewing Holland is actually really good at weaving things and sewing things. He's probably made a lot of comfort plushies when he was mad about life. He'll do it as a side job, when he wants a little bit extra money. TBA Books He absolutely loves reading, it's really calming for him. His favorite series is the Hunger Games but his favorite book within the series is Mockingjay. His favorite book in general is unironically Charlotte's Web. Myths Main Article: Arachne '' '''How Does Holland Come Into It?' Holland was one of Arachne's sons, one specifically chosen to continue on her destiny. However, he isn't in anyway shape or form willing to do this destiny*, because who wants to be a spider? Power/Abilities * Spider mimicry: '''The ability to be able to turn into a spider. * '''Spider telepathy: Holland can talk to spiders and understand them. However, he can't control them. * Spider senses: '''Holland has enhanced senses. He can sense danger when it's near and is hearing is also fairly enhanced. * '''Lightning manipulation: '''Holland can manipulate and create lighting. However, they aren't that strong and couldn't compare to any other Zeus kids. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Holland is also fairly stronger than an average human. * '''Superhuman durability: '''He can also last a bit longer before he comes tired, or injured. * '''Semi-immortality: '''Unless injured to a point he can't recover, he can live forever. Relationships '''Family Mother - Arachne ''' His mother whom he doesn't know that well, which surprise, surprise Holland doesn't care. She simply abandoned him with Zeus who wasn't much better than her. However, the two do have close contact with each other much to Holland's distaste. Arachne does seem rather rude, and doesn't care which does add up to want Holland believed she was. '''Father - Zeus Holland is honestly kind of shocked (pun intended) that Zeus is his father. Although, the two don't have a close relationship, at all. The two are fairly aware of each other, but rarely do they interact with each other. Occasionally they may see each other, talk for a few minutes, and go off and do something else. Holland says that he doesn't care but, it does hurt him not having at least one good parent. Stepmother - Hera Holland doesn't have a high opinion on Hera in general, but he won't say it to her face. Hera has always been rude to him ever since he was a child, and it did leave him confused for several years. That is until he discovered that she's mad that Zeus went on and had another kid. Holland thinks that it's a bit petty to be like that, but he won't say it. Adoptive Father - Fegan Fotiá Fegan started off as a caring, but sassy dad friend. Holland soon would be open about how his family is crazy, and doesn’t care for him that much. Fegan, whom was very understanding of this, decided to legally get custody of Holland. Surprisingly enough, he managed to without hesitation from Zeus or even Arachne. Holland was stoked that he actually had a caring father. Half Sister - Tasha Araneus Holland first met Tasha when he began to attend the school, he was thrilled to meet her. He thinks of Tasha as a mother figure mostly, and he thinks that Tasha is okay with this. She often teases him playfully, but is there for him to give him advice and many different subjects. Half Brother - Marcus Dimitriakó The child of Ceres and Zeus, and also Holland's roommate. It was shocking to find out that Zeus hooked up with goddesses from whole other pantheons, but he eventually didn't put it past Zeus. Marcus himself may be an idiot, whose also fairly smart, Holland finds him to be interesting company. They do have a rather brotherly relationship in which they joke around most of the time, or just complain about their dad. Friends [[Chione Kat|'Chione Kat']] TBA [[Ragna Lokisdottir|'Ragna Lokisdottir']] Ragna and Holland seem to be an unlikely pair of friends, but somehow they are. Ragna secretly has sworn to protect Holland the best that they can, Holland however doesn't know this. [[Neteri Hor-Aha|'Neteri Hor-Aha']] Neteri always tries to annoy and tease Holland, which he finds to be funny. Deep down though, Holland knows that Neteri does care about him, and probably would fight someone for him. TBA [[Brynhild Gandr|'Brynhild Gandr']] Brynhild is one of Holland's many mom friends. He thinks she amazing and a total badass, which is probably his opinion of all the Valkyries. Brynhild probably lets him ride her pegasus sometimes, but with a careful and watchful eye so he doesn't crash into something or someone. [[Alessandro Iraklís|'Alessandro Iraklís']] Alessandro became one of Holland's dad friends and he's just so happy he has so many friends who are parental figures to him. However, both of them agree that Hera is a bitch to them, when they did absolutely nothing wrong. WIP (there's too many to list haha) Acquaintances ' [[Ragni Stormbringer|'Ragni Stormbringer]] They mostly met through Holland being close friends with some of the Valkyries. TBA Enemies tba Romance [[Ruben Arco|'Ruben Arco']] The two are polar opposites from each other. Holland's awkward while Ruben is more outgoing. Their first date was surely something, but when they first revealed their feelings for each other was it another chaotic thing. Holland would probably die for Ruben, and that's easy to say, but he would also live for him just as easily. Future Family With Ruben he adopts five children, Enfys, Qi'ra, Kamala, Caleb, and Parker. He also has a young adoptive sister, Morgana L. Fotiá-Gaea. Class Schedule 1st Period: 'Ancient Arts with ''Professor Minerva '''2nd Period: '''Philosophy 101 with Sir Wenchang Wang '3rd Period: '''Mythology with ''Professor Aesop '4th Period: '''Ancient Alphabets with ''Professor Thoth '5th Period: '''FEL (Fabula Exstant Lingua) with ''Mister Mercury '' '''6th Period: '''Mythematics with ''Professor Horus '''Clubs Holland is apart of the Pottery Club ''and runs a club for more fandom related interests. Quotes Trivia * His first name "Holland" is a reference to the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe's Spider-Man actor, Tom Holland. **His middle names "Tobey" and "Andrew" are both references to precious Spider-Man actors. **His last name "Arachne" is simply the name of his mother. *Holland's sexual orientation is biromantic asexual. *Holland is based upon Peter Parker ''of the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Originally, Holland was meant to be a mortal. Due to the creator not wanting to deal with the angst of this she changed him to be immortal. Category:Starry’s OCs Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Biromantic Category:Asexual